Run away
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [DuolovesHeero] Heero a envie de décroché et Duo se met au défi de le faire changer d'avis ...


**Titre **: Run away

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email **: Ffnet n'apprécie tjs pas mon adresse lol !

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Les perso ainsi que les paroles ne sont pas à moi, snif !

**Pairing** : 01x02

**Genre** : SongFic, **Plot what Plot ?** Lemon et un brin d'eau de rose mais vraiment un soupçon alors

**Note&Co1 **: Bon alors c'est un peu compliqué lol ! Il y a les paroles de deux chansons tronquées : _Breaking in the Habits_ de Linkin Park et _If You're Not The One _de Daniel Bedingfield, cherchez pas la ressemblance y'en a vraiment aucune lol **ensuite** en suivant ma fâcheuse habitude, j'ai écrit quelques lignes en m'inspirant des paroles, directement intercalées **et** pour rajouter encore une difficult : les paroles n'ont pas de rapport direct avec l'action se déroulant dans cette fic mais elles expriment d'avantage les états d'âmes de ces deux bishos, ceux d'Heero étant signalé par 1 blablabla 1 alors que ceux de Duo le sont par ( blablabla ) Voilou z'avez tt suivit ?

**Note&Co2 **: Pour ceux qui lisent également mon autre fic _Frères_, mille excuses le chapitre sept est en cours de préparation, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que depuis la rentrée, je suis réellement débordée par une série de devoirs sans fin et que je fais passer mes études avant toute chose. Alors encore une fois désolée mais cela indépendant de ma volonté et j'espère me rattraper durant ces vacances. En attendant voici un p'tit PWP que j'ai eu plaisir à écrire …

**Ffnet m'a complètement saccagée ma présentation T-T**

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

1 **Memories consume**

_Les souvenirs rongent_

M'étourdissent et me plongent

Dans le constat de mes insuccès

Blasé et désuet …

**Like opening the wound__**

_Comme ouvrant des plaies_

Refermées en surface

Je ne suis pas à ma place … 1

Duo pénétra dans la chambre obscure et ténébreuse, délaissant son sac à l'entrée et projetant instinctivement son regard vers le jeune homme placide, érigé à quelques pas de lui. Il balada alors son regard dissolu sur lui, le déshabillant des yeux langoureusement et admirant sa stature élancée et athlétique, aux reflets de la lune voluptueuse. Imperturbable, le pilote referma son sac de manière véloce, enserrant ses doigts contractés autour de la bandoulière pour la passer en travers de son torse et ignorant l'intruse présence du natté.

1** I'm picking me apart again**

_Je me mets encore à part_

Et j'y pense constamment

Ça m'obsède, m'entête …

L'oubli est doux mais vain

Trop de dévastations sur la conscience

Dérivées de ma malchance 1

S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce définitivement, il dut faire face à un obstacle de taille, l'adolescent éthéré lui barrant le passage avec résolution, une main appliquée sur son buste tendu, savourant la douceur de son débardeur vaporeux sous ses doigts frémissants.

Relevant ses yeux verglacés à hauteur de ceux incandescents du pilote, le brun le défia de son regard impétueux, impatient de connaître les raisons d'un tel affront et conservant le silence comme précepte. Esquissant un sourire enjôleur, le jeune homme resserra le tissu couleur jade entre ses doigts, se délectant de l'impatiente indifférence de l'asiatique.

- Je te retrouve enfin et tu veux déjà me quitter ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu me fuis … Susurra sensuellement le natté, longeant d'une caresse l'arête de son nez fin et légèrement retroussé.

Conservant l'impénétrabilité à l'origine de sa célébrité, le jeune homme ne quitta pas des yeux cet être agaçant qui se complaisait dans le titre de _Shinigami_, un certain dieu de la mort de pacotille, il lui répondit les premières paroles lui passant par l'esprit, s'ennuyant déjà de sa présence :

- Tu prétends me connaître mais tu ignores mon prénom … alors laisse-moi passer et retourne jouer avec ta faux, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les bouffons de ton espèce…

Son sourire s'élargissant à ces propos, ses yeux étincelèrent dés lors d'une nouvelle flamme dut à la vexation ressentie de part sa dévalorisation.

1 **You all assume**

_Vous supposez tous que_

**I'm safe here in my room__**

_Je suis en sécurité ici dans ma chambre_

Que je dors sur mes deux oreilles,

Que rien ne m'atteint ni même me frôle …

Pourtant je doute continuellement,

Je ferais tout pour que cela cesse …

**Unless I try to start again__**

_A moins que je n'essaie de recommencer_

Cercle infernal de ma destinée 1

Ne relâchant en rien sa prise autour du tissu, Duo répliqua aussitôt, amusé par la tournure qu'empruntait leur échange :

- A quoi ton prénom pourrait-il bien me servir alors que je connais déjà tes failles et tes désirs, ce pourquoi certain te craignent et ce pourquoi d'autre t'adulent ? J'te connais par cœur et ça tu ne pourras rien n'y changer, _Heero _… Murmura le pilote d'origine américaine, s'appuyant sur son épaule dénudée pour lui souffler de manière enivrante le dernier mot prononcé.

Impulsif et farouche, le japonais appliqua ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches fuselées, le renversant sur le lit à baldaquin derrière lui pour enfin avoir la voie libre et être débarrassé de son babillage incessant.

1** I don't want to be the one__**

_Je ne veux pas être celui_

**The battles always choose__**

_Que les combats choisissent toujours_

**'cause inside I realize__**

_Car je réalise qu'au fond_

**That I'm the one confused__**

_Je suis le seul troublé_

Ils se moquent bien de mes états d'âmes,

M'emploient et m'asservissent

Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à saturation

Principal acteur de la nouvelle génération

Mon but accompli, une paix longtemps rêvée et alors réalisée 1

S'installant de manière impudique entre les draps de soie rouge sombre, Duo s'amusa de la crédulité de son coéquipier, jouissant pleinement de cette troisième rencontre avec lui et de la vision émérite que celui-ci lui offrait sans même s'en apercevoir.

Avançant vers la porte d'une démarche assurée, Heero enlaça entre ses doigts la poignée ébène, la tournant de manière empressée.

1** I don't know what's worth fighting for__**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut la peine de combattre _

Incapable de faire la part entre le Bien et le Mal

J'ignore si je dois poursuivre sur cette voie

**Or why I have to scream__**

_Ou pourquoi je dois crier,_

Pourquoi j'en ressens le besoin du moins …

**I don't know why I instigate__**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis à l'origine de cela_

**And say what I don't mean__**

_Et dis ce que je ne pense pas_

Les lèvres muselées

En pantin de leurs prétentions démesurées

**I don't know how I got this way__**

_Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé l_

**I know it's not alright__**

_Je sais que cela ne sera jamais juste_

**So I'm breaking the habit__**

_Alors je décroche_

Une décision mûrement réfléchie

Il y a de ça, une minute et demi …

**I'm breaking the habit__**

_Je décroche_

**Tonight__**

_Ce soir _

… 1

Quelle ne fut pas sa fureur lorsqu'il réalisa la duperie et son ingénuité, se retournant vers le responsable de sa déchéance, il entretint malgré tout une allure calme et posée, redécouvrant le trouble fête en question d'un tout autre oeil et admirant sa discrète dextérité.

- Très bien, j'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé …. mais maintenant fini de jouer, rends moi les clés ou je les obtiendrais d'une tout autre manière qui me laisse à penser que tu regrettas ton impertinence.

Duo échappa un ricanement, écartant les jambes de manière lascive

- Et bien viens les chercher alors … car je n'ai aucune intention de tes les rendre !

Enlevant la bandoulière de son sac en travers de ses épaules, Heero retira ses chaussures tout en s'avançant vers le lit, montant à son tour sur le sommier d'une démarche assurée et conquérante. S'emparant rapidement des poignets du natté, il le força à s'allonger sous lui, attendant avec impatience les clés de sa liberté. Réalisant alors qu'il ne lui rendrait jamais de ses propres mains, le brun effectua une fouille corporelle, longeant les courbes parfaites du natté de ses doigts brûlants.

( **If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today ?**

Si tu n'es pas le bon alors pourquoi mon âme se sent-elle heureuse aujourd'hui ? )

Caressant presque, la courbure de ses reins inconsciemment, le japonais s'impatienta de ne pas les trouver sous le regard appréciateur du dieu de la mort exulté. Sentant au bout de quelques minutes, la forme des clés se dessiner le long de sa cheville, le japonais se félicita de son acharnement, heureux de parvenir finalement à ses fins. Estimant alors qu'il était trop prêt de la solution, l'américain inversa la situation, sans la moindre difficulté apparente, lui laissant aisément deviner qu'il s'était laisser faire jusque là.

Rageant une nouvelle fois, Heero se décontenança peu à peu, perdant au fil des minutes son flegme emblématique et son indifférence accoutumée. Chevauchant le japonais comme jamais il n'avait été surplombé, l'américain s'appuya contre son torse, contemplant son œuvre et les mèches humides du brun retombant de manière torride sur son visage hâlé. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, le pilote se redressa légèrement, fulminant.

- Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné les raisons et l'objet de ta fuite … Déclara l'adolescent victorieux

Profondément exaspéré par celui qui ne l'avait retenu que trop longtemps en ces lieux, Heero tenta une nouvelle feinte, essayant pour la énième fois de se défaire de celui qu'il n'avait jamais deviné aussi adroit et performant. Mésestimant de nouveau sa force et son adresse, il ne parvint pas à inverser la situation, captif entre les jambes enserrées du pilote. Risquant alors un autre stratagème, il laissa glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, espérant par ce geste atteindre sa cheville et les clés mais il fut bien vite arrêter par la poigne ferme de l'américain, plaquant sa main contre le sommier du lit.

( **If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way ?**

Si tu n'es pas le bon alors pourquoi ma main correspond-t-elle à la tienne de cette façon ? )

- Tu te fatigues pour rien, tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire descendre de là … De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de rester jusqu'à ce que tu me dises pourquoi tu désires tant obtenir ces fameuses clés… alors c'est peine perdue, darling, avoues tout ou prépares toi à dormir ici.

Faussement résigné, Heero échappa un soupir, feintant la soumission, il commença alors ses confessions, appréciant secrètement cette position inhabituelle.

- C'est vraiment parce que tu ne me laisses aucune autre possibilit : Les Mads m'ont confié une mission de la plus haute importance et dont personne ne doit être mis au courant. Je dois partir dans quelques heures en direction d'une des plus grandes ambassades de l'organisation en tant qu'espion et ce durant un lapse de temps indéfini. Si quelqu'un me dénonce, je suis sûr de ne pas pouvoir en réchapper … Tu comprends mieux les raisons de mon empressement maintenant …

Duo roula des yeux en signe d'acceptation, feignant de réfléchir à ces dernières paroles et d'analyser le contenu de ses propos puis, se penchant vers l'oreille du brun, il murmura de manière distincte, caressant de son souffle langoureux, le lobe du pilote astreint.

- Crois tu réellement que je sois assez stupide pour avaler une telle ineptie ou alors n'as-tu toujours pas digéré le fait que j'arrive à t'asservir comme aucune autre personne jusque là ?

S'enflammant sous le corps contracté de son coéquipier insolent, Heero retrouva pourtant sa quiétude et son équanimité coutumières, mut d'une nouvelle idée révolutionnaire et sûr de son succès auprès du dieu de la mort. Baladant ses doigts exercés sur les cuisses fermes du natté, il poursuivit son ascension sur la courbure de ses fesses, l'adolescent l'observant de manière surprise mais satisfaite.

Plaquant soudain son partenaire contre lui et l'allongeant sans cérémonie le long de son corps brûlant de jubilation, l'asiatique ondula son bassin contre une zone bien ciblée de son anatomie, l'excitant volontairement. Profitant de son trouble, Heero le plaqua enfin sous lui, le rendant prisonnier pour la première fois de ses injonctions. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, le pilote de Deathscythe savoura le sentiment de volupté et d'ivresse l'animant alors, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement sous la fièvre le pâmant.

- C'est déloyal … articula l'adolescent, frémissant sous le corps incandescent de son assaillant surplombant.

Esquissant un sourire minaudier, le jeune homme laissa courir ses doigts le long de la jambe tendue du pilote, appréciant la finesse de son corps entraîné. Atteignant alors sa cheville, il s'interrompit brutalement au contact du genou audacieux du natté, le caressant de manière quasi diabolique, celui-ci adoptant les mêmes ruses dont il avait fait l'objet précédemment. Déstabilisé par ce geste, Heero n'osa bouger, ignorant comment interpréter la chaleur le submergeant dés lors, au fur et à mesure que ces effleurements se précisaient et l'enivraient lentement.

( **If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call ?**

Si tu n'es pas à moi alors pourquoi ton coeur renvoie-t-il mon appel ? )

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'entreprenant, celui-ci lui murmurant fiévreusement :

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu t'es laissé prendre à ton propre jeu, 01 … seulement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu cherches à fuir et quelles en sont les raisons mais … j'ai ma petite idée sur la question …

Renversant le japonais sous lui alors que les mains de celui-ci caressaient sensuellement le haut de ses cuisses, il murmura doucement, le regard rempli d'ambition :

- Laisse moi te convaincre que la fuite n'est pas une solution à tes problèmes …

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Duo se pencha en avant, scellant ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme avec enthousiasme et détermination. Répondant ardemment à l'échange, Heero se détacha pourtant du jeune homme, souhaitant tout de même connaître son prénom avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Murmurant un léger « Duo … Maxwell » entre deux baisers, l'adolescent s'abandonna entre les bras du brun se refermant autour de ses épaules, sentant la main alerte du pilote s'hasarder sous son tee-shirt de coton noir.

( **If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

Si tu n'es pas à moi aurais-je seulement la force de me tenir debout ? )

Caressant la nuque offerte du natté, Heero déposa une série de baisers volages au creux de son cou, l'allongeant sous lui lentement, ses jambes redressées de part et d'autre de sa taille. Retirant son tee-shirt avec empressement, Heero s'empara farouchement des lèvres du natté, ses mains redessinant étroitement les contours de son pantalon en cuir alors que l'adolescent ondulait sensuellement contre lui. Pris sous le feu de l'action et d'une attraction mutuelle, les deux pilotes tombèrent à la renverse de l'autre côté du lit, heurtant le sol sans ménagement, empêtrés entre les draps de soie. Croisant le regard rieur du natté au dessus de lui, Heero se redressa, ressentant une légère douleur au milieu du dos, celle-ci bien vite apaiser par la main exercée de son presque amant, faufilée sous son débardeur, le massant adroitement.

( **I never know what the future brings **

Je ne sais jamais ce que le futur apporte

**But I know you are here with me now**

Mais je sais que tu es là avec moi maintenant

**We'll make it through**

Nous résisterons

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

Et j'espère que tu es celui avec qui je partagerai ma vie ... )

Prenant possession des lèvres si désirables du brun, Duo l'embrassa fiévreusement, détendant le jeune homme par d'habiles caresses alors que les doigts du japonais glissaient lentement le long de sa natte désordonnée pour atteindre l'élastique. Dénouant les boucles ambrées de l'adolescent, Heero inversa la situation, étendant son partenaire au sol pour reprendre les dessus, ses lèvres résolument prisonnières de celles du pilote. Enlaçant sa main gauche entre celle du jeune homme, l'adolescent s'affaira à délasser les rubans de son pantalon en cuir d'une lenteur mesurée, effleurant la peau nue de son ventre plat avec douceur et déposant un baiser au creux de son épaule dénudée. Une fois sa tache accomplie, Heero s'empressa d'expédier le pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce, faufilant ses doigts sous le pilote pour le soulever commodément, se laissant tomber sur le sommier de nouveau. Savourant la sensation du corps musclé du brun abandonné au dessus de lui, Duo laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, remontant son débardeur sur son dos décontracté pour finalement s'en débarrasser simplement.

Replaçant ses mains versatiles sur l'adolescent immobile, l'américain détacha subtilement la braguette de son pantalon, sillonnant les contours de son boxer bleu marine avec convoitise et concupiscence. Envoyant valser son jean au bas du lit, Duo effleura langoureusement l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, s'insinuant légèrement au plus bas de son dos. Se redressant en position assise sur le lit, le jeune homme attira son presque amant contre lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres de manière vorace alors que ses mains s'essayaient remarquablement sur sa peau veloutée, ôtant les derniers remparts de tissus les séparant encore.

Renversant à nouveau le pilote sur le sommier, Heero scella avec langueur ses lèvres contre celles de l'adolescent, s'insérant finalement en lui, après l'avoir consciencieusement préparé. Resserrant ses doigts autour des épaules contractées du brun, Duo échappa un gémissement, se mordant violement les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer tout son plaisir dans l'intégralité de l'hôtel tandis que le japonais se mettait en mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Poursuivant son entreprise, Heero ressentit une chaleur significative au plus profond de son être, exauçant l'un de ses fantasmes les plus latents et admirant la beauté édifiante de son partenaire.

1** Don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**

Je ne veux pas m'enfuir mais je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne comprends pas 1

Submergé par un sentiment d'accomplissement prisant, Duo désira en cet instant et plus que jamais se fondre contre son amant, parcouru par une série de frissons extatiques et enthousiasmés. Redoublant ses coups de reins abondamment, Heero ravit quelques baisers au natté de manière saccadée, ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps ondulant tandis que la jeune homme conservait les yeux à demi clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes et intensément engageantes. Ne résistant pas d'avantage, Heero se laissa aller contre l'adolescent, l'embrassant comme jamais et reconduisant son action inlassablement jusqu'à atteindre la satisfaction ultime, s'accordant dans son plaisir avec le pilote.

S'abandonnant contre l'adolescent, l'asiatique nicha son visage au creux de son cou, savourant la douce odeur vanillée du jeune homme. Celui-ci appuya la pointe de son menton contre son épaule, un sourire comblé parut diligemment sur ses lèvres, murmurant un « wouah … » en guise d'annotations de leurs prouesses. Esquissant un sourire à son tour, Heero se redressa pour rencontrer le regard de son partenaire, chassant de manière attentionnée les quelques mèches ambrées du jeune homme, accolées contre son visage serein.

( **If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am ?**

Si je ne suis pas fait pour toi alors pourquoi mon coeur me dit que je le suis ? )

Il frôla avec douceur les lèvres de l'américain, le contemplant de son regard ardent et remplaçant bien vite ses doigts par sa bouche. Enlaçant son cou de manière possessive, l'adolescent remonta ses jambes de part et d'autre du brun en enserrant sa taille intimement, souhaitant ne plus jamais ressentir la douleur de son absence et les lacunes de ses songes entêtants.

Détachant ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon pour reprendre quelques instants son souffle, Heero caressa de son regard enthousiaste le visage pensif du jeune homme, ses obligations lui revenant aussitôt en tête, accompagnées de son désir d'évasion. Déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres de l'américain, il murmura faiblement, captivé par la vénusté de l'américain :

- Duo … il va falloir que j'y …

Interrompu dans sa requête par les lèvres du principal concerné, Heero n'amorça aucun geste pour le repousser, n'ayant pas la force d'assumer les impératifs qu'impliquaient sa décision actuelle. Inversant la situation pour le retenir captif sous lui, Duo s'allongea de tout son saoul sur le jeune homme, marmonnant vaguement :

- N'y pense même pas … je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, _avant de refermer les yeux lestement_

( **Is there any way that I can stay in your arms ?**

Y a t-il un moyen pour que je puisse rester dans tes bras ? )

Esquissant un sourire, Heero ferma les yeux à son tour, plus fatigué qu'il n'y croyait et toutes idées de fuite envolées en cet instant. Masquant son sourire, à la base de sa nuque, Duo se laissa aller contre le brun, rejoignant aussitôt le pays des songes. Passant ses bras autour du pilote, le japonais l'enlaça de manière possessive, remarquant l'heure déjà avancée avant d'être à son tour victime du marchand de sable.

* * *

Entrouvrant discrètement un premier œil, Duo balada son regard sur l'oreiller à ses côtés, se remémorant sa nuit précédente d'un sourire tendre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua avec torpeur l'absence ingrate du brun à côté de lui, au centre de cette chambre impersonnelle. Se redressant violemment entre les draps de soie, son regard furieux resta ancré sur ce fameux oreiller, constatant avec colère et désespoir qu'il était le principal responsable de sa désolation. Se levant brutalement suite à une soudaine étincelle d'espoir, le jeune homme remarqua amèrement qu'il n'avait même pas eu la délicatesse de lui laisser une note sur les raisons de son départ, considérant qu'il était une nouvelle fois aveuglé par ses sentiments, agissant sans réfléchir perpétuellement. 

Traînant les pieds jusque dans la salle de bain, l'adolescent se persuada qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien, lui remettant les idées en place promptement. Sortant quelques minutes après de la salle d'eau, une serviette pourpre enserrée autour de la taille, Duo se laissa tomber dans le lit à baldaquin, nattant ses cheveux succinctement. Un bruit de grincement lui fit violemment lever les yeux, finissant d'attacher sa natte. Son regard se posa alors sur l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette du jeune homme se dessinant diligemment. Refermant la porte derrière lui et conservant la clé en sa possession, Heero alla à la rencontre de l'adolescent établi sur le lit, adoptant une attitude pondérée. Sollicitant un baiser, il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le sommier à côté de lui, suite à un coup de sa part qui ne l'avait pas ménagé. Déconcerté par ce geste mais pas pour autant alarmé ni scandalisé, Heero se redressa sur son coude, contemplant son partenaire à l'allure hermétique.

- C'est pas exactement le genre d'accueil auquel je m'attendais … surtout après la nuit que nous venons de passer …

- N'en ajoute pas ou je réitère mon action …

Esquissant un sourire, le japonais s'allongea sur le dos, observant le plafond incrusté de la chambre d'hôtel tandis que le natté se murait dans un silence intransigeant.

- T'es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur après ou je suis le seul à avoir droit à ce privilège exclusif ?

Remarquant que le jeune homme ne lui répondait même plus, l'asiatique se redressa pour distinguer les traits de son visage, déstabilisé par son mutisme anormal. Forçant l'américain à croiser son regard d'une pression sous son menton, il découvrit alors les quelques larmes fleurissant au creux de ses yeux en amande, le laissant dans la plus grande perplexité.

( **If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed ? **

Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer sur mon lit ? )

Essuyant du bout des doigts les perles de ses yeux, Heero s'interrogea sur la raison de ses pleurs, complètement désorienté. Puis, réalisant brusquement son erreur, le pilote saisit alors la clé de la chambre dans sa poche, la plaçant aussitôt au creux de sa main indolente pour refermer ses doigts autour, sa propre main enlacée avec celle du natté tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser le jeune homme.

- J'suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé une seul seconde qu'en te réveillant seul, tu irais jusqu'à imaginer que je m'étais enfui, te quittant lâchement par la même occasion … murmura le pilote en rapprochant considérablement ses lèvres de celles du natté, leurs souffles se mêlant de manière harmonieuse.

- Tu me refais encore une pareille frayeur et je te jure que je t'épingle au mur ! S'exclama l'américain, réduisant aussitôt l'espace entre eux pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Allongeant le natté sous lui, ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court :

- Et si je te dis que je vais devoir partir dans moins d'une heure pour la Sibérie … murmura le japonais comme un enfant pris en faute, son regard absorbé par celui violine de son coéquipier

- Je te répondrais que je suis très frileux et que par conséquent il va falloir que tu t'arranges pour me tenir chaud … répondit l'américain, en se collant entièrement contre le brun.

Esquissant un sourire, Heero murmura dans sa langue natale un léger « ninmu ryoukai … » avant de sceller de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du natté de manière enthousiasme.

( **If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head ? **

Si je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors pourquoi ton nom résonne t-il dans ma tête ? )

* * *

**- The End -** du moins pour l'instant - ! 

**Alors quel votre verdict sur cette fic ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

Encore une fois merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic …


End file.
